À l'aube je la quitte
by Piks3l
Summary: Petite pièce de théâtre entre France et fem!Spain. Bonne lecture !


**Disclaimer : première fic sur Hetalia. Francexfem!Spain.C'est organisé comme une pièce de théâtre, pensez donc la de cette manière.  
**

**Ça a été écrit dans un bus, en rentrant dans le froid, comme ça, vous savez tout :p Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**À l'aube, je la quitte**

_Seule la moité de la scène est illuminée, dans la lumière, se tient France. On distingue un autre personnage dans l'autre moitié dans l'ombre. France regarde l'ombre plusieurs fois. Il semble se poser des questions. Il se tourne vers le public._

À l'aube, je la quitte, tout sera fini avec une phrase, quelques mots. Oui, ce sera vite fait et j'oublierai. Le temps passera dessus comme la mer recouvre les dessins sur le sable. Les gens ne sauront plus qu'elle a existé. À l'aube, je la quitte.

Les draps seront encore humides de la nuit. C'est l'été, le moment où les corps transpirent d'amour et où les glaçons dans les verres fondent avant qu'on ai pu goûter l'alcool. Les gorges se serrent et s'assèchent au moindre mot inutile, à la phrase de trop, on laisse parler les corps. C'est une belle époque, une saison lumineuse rouge comme le soleil. Surtout quand il se lève, à l'aube. Je la quitte.

C'est un amour de tout et de rien, fabriqué et construit sur de l'air, du sable et de l'eau fraîche. Sa fragilité est sa force. Rien ne peut le comparer à ces amours signés sur papier et officialisés par le notaire. Ce sont nos cœurs qui parlent directement sans intermédiaire législateurs. Et pourtant, il faut qu'à l'aube, je la quitte.

Je la regarde dormir la tête posée sur mon torse, on dirait une enfant. Un cheveu lui barre le front, je le lui enlève. Cette nuit était comme les autres et si unique en soi. Plus ça avance, plus c'est la même chose, plus ça change. Et c'est ça l'amour. C'est ça qui fait que c'est vrai, que c'est fort, que c'est tangible. Même en dormant, sa respiration dit « je t'aime ». Et ma main se serre sur son épaule. Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. Nous nous aimons. Et à l'aube, je la quitte.

_La lumière s'éteint sur France qui repart dans ses pensées. L'autre partie de la scène est illuminée. Il y a Espagne, debout, elle est immobile et regarde le public d'un air résigné.  
_

À l'aube, il me quittera. Je le sens dans la manière dont il me serre l'épaule, c'est comme un « au revoir » au bout de chaque doigt. Je l'ai vu aussi dans ses yeux, il me regardait trop fixement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait et qu'il voulait garder cette vision, comme une photographie, comme une belle toile qu'on voit au musée et dont on veut se rappeler chaque sensation qu'on a eue en la voyant.

L'amour comme un art, c'est ça qui l'anime, ce qu'il aime. Il pense que je l'attendrais à la fenêtre ou aller respirer son odeur en pleurant dans le lit qu'il aura laissé derrière lui. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je le laisserai partir, il ne regardera pas en arrière et moi, pas par où il ira. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il peut partir, je survivrai. J'en trouverai un autre, qu'importe. Ce monde ne manque pas de cœur à aimer. Et c'est pour cela, qu'à l'aube il me quittera.

_France entre dans la partie lumineuse de la scène. Il prend les mains d'Espagne qui se tourne vers lui. Ils se regardent intensément._

_France :_

C'est vrai ?

_Espagne :_

Quoi ?

_France :_

Que tu me laissera partir ?

___Espagne :_

Oui.

_France :_

Et tu m'aimes ?

_Espagne :_

Oui, je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je te laisserai partir.

_France :_

À l'aube…

_Espagne :_

Oui, à l'aube.

_France :_

Il fait encore nuit.

_Espagne :_

Nous avons encore le temps de discuter. Embrasse moi avant de partir.

_Ils s'embrassent longtemps. France serre Espagne très fort. _

_Espagne :_

Tu ne m'embrasses plus comme avant.

_France :_

Je pense à nous.

_Espagne :_

Avant, ce n'était pas le cas ?

_France :_

Avant, je pensais au moment où on se quittera.

_Espagne :_

Comme ce moment ?

_France :_

Oui.

_Espagne :_

Et tu en penses quoi ?

_France :_

Que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

_Espagne :_

Tu l'avais prévu ?

_France :_

Un peu.

_France :_

Il va faire jour.

_La scène s'illumine._

_Espagne :_

On dirait.

_France :_

C'est le moment.

_Espagne :_

Va-t-en.

_France commence à partir côté rue._

___Espagne :_

France ?

_France :_

Oui ?

_Espagne :_

En revenant, ramène du pain, on n'en a plus.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si ça devait finir comme ça x) Mais voilà. Merci d'avoir lu !  
**


End file.
